Cold Stare x Hot Glare
by Vincent Roechester
Summary: Although it may not always look it, Twisted Fate is ALWAYS lucky.
1. High Stakes Gambling

Twisted Fate yawned; he had been playing high risk poker at one of Noxus' many illegal gambling circuits and running everyone dry through his clairvoyant magical abilities. It was beginning to feel boring to him, having done this a million times. Through Destiny he saw that the next card being dealt was an ace of hearts, completing his royal flush. He had won the showdown and deviously won the pot consisting of a cauldron filled with gold.

"Well, gentlemen, that was a mighty fun game and I hope to see ya'll again" The Cardmaster joked as he grabbed the cauldron. He looked at the faces of his competitors and they looked flustered, they came to the table expecting to win, only to be run dry by the best. He chuckled as he noticed a sizeable amount of guards clad in red and gray armor began to slowly motion their way over to him. Fate places his hand on the cauldron and closed his eyes, focusing his magic on teleporting the cauldron. It was a new skill he had begun picking up, and it has become quite handy in sticky situations.

"Sir, are you aware that the use of magic is illegal in this establishment, and that cheating via using magic is especially so?" a guard asked. Fate turned around as he finished sending the cauldron to one of his many safe houses and saw that he was completely surrounded by guards, all clad in armor and at least three times his size. They stared at him with a solid demeanor, Fate knew there was only one reason they encompassed him like this: they know he used his magic.

"hehe, well…." Twisted Fate muttered and lowered his head, preparing a gold card. He could feel the tension in the air begin to exfoliate. The guard placed his hand on the Magic Man with a polite grin. Fate looked at the man's arm, then at the man's grin, and replied with a wide grin himself. Fate sighed as he acknowledged the fact that he could very well die in this very instant, then he shrugged, he usually lives through these kinds of things anyway.

In a flash, he grabbed the guard's arm and turned, quickly slamming the heavy guard onto the cold and rugged floor. As the other guards began to realize what just happened, Fate threw another gold card at guard to the right of him and executed a heel kick on the man's chin, ensuring that the spurs on his boots will leave a scar to be remembered. As he landed on his feet, he began to make a run for the door, not looking back as he knew that the guards are already giving chase.

He sighed; the room he was in was the main hall of the gambling circuit. It was a very spacious room, built to accommodate a hundred or so people. Twisted Fate jumped over an empty poker table and slid right under another one as he made his way to the exit. Then he stopped, charging a red card as he faced the guards.

With the flick of his wrist, he threw the red card in the general direction of his pursuers. He watched the red card make contact and exploded into red vapor all around the ironclad guards. The guards cried and yelped as they slowly began to move slower, eventually reduced to a snail-like pace. Fate laughed heartily, to him, escaping Noxians was almost child's play. Fate tipped his hat politely at the stifled soldiers with a grin. Knowing for sure that he has escaped the law once again, he opened the door to the outside world…

… Only to face an even bigger mass of guards blocking the circuit exit, all clad in armor and all wielding crossbows pointed at his heart. Defeated, Fate raised his hands high above his head while he lowered his head to hide his face within the brim of his hat. Looking for a possible escape route, he looked to the left, seeing only an empty street, barely lit a single lamppost that held within it a weak ember. Knowing he will be shot down if he ran to the left, he turned his head to the right, and saw an alley that contained a single dumpster enough to contain his whole body. Fate sighed a hearty sigh, and then grinned a hearty grin as he mused over the thought of gambling his life now to con again another day.

The Cardmaster took the steps leading out of the gambling circuit. He watched as a single guard gripping shackles with one hand walked over to him to recite the words that are declared before an arrest was made: "By the law of Noxus, I order thee to surrender thyself to Noxian law, or else face execution on the spot." The guard said it with a lackadaisical tone, as if he's said this a million times before.

As Fate lowered his hands to be cuffed and as the guard walked up to cuff him, an inverse relationship between his heart rate and time began as time began to slow down while his heart began pumping faster and faster. The guard reached arm's length, and Fate made his play.

"Doin' it!" Fate cried as he slugged the guard on the center of his chest with his left hand while charging a red card with his right. Fate instantly dove toward the guard's legs as crossbow bolts impaled the guards back instead of Fate's torso. As swiftly as he dove, he instantaneously jumped back up and threw his red card at the mass of Noxian guards, who were trying to reload their sluggish crossbows.

"You guys really should stick to normal bows!" Fate yelled as he turned and made a beeline to the dumpster. However, as he hopped into the smelly pit of garbage, he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder blade and saw that it was a crossbow bolt probably aimed for his head but missed instead. Twisted Fate grunted as he mustered the rest of his nearly depleted mana to teleport anywhere, as since teleporting to a random place costs way less than focusing his mana on a certain area. He closed his eyes. He felt the cells in his body vibrate exasperatedly as he began to teleport to just about anywhere in the world.


	2. Intruding

Chapter 2

When one travels via teleportation, he or she exits the mortal plane and enters a pocket of reality, where time is irrelevant and space is nonexistent. There, one can travel to any place in the relative present of which they traveled in. However, if one uses an insubstantial amount of mana to teleport, he or is presented with the problem of teleporting to literally ANYWHERE in the world, meaning they could be placed high above the sky or deep within the ocean with no way out.

While our suave protagonist may not have landed high up in the clouds, he did however get sent to someplace just as bad: Fiora's mansion.

No, scratch that.

Fiora's bedroom. Now you may be wondering how Fate knew this. Well, he knew because he could see in the room that there was a luxurious queen sized bed of Demacian craft, a wall plastered with several elegant rapiers, and a naked Fiora reaching for her towel until our protagonist so rudely teleported in. It appears to be that Fiora had finished taking a bath just before Fate intruded. Twisted Fate stood in place for a moment, staring coldly at Fiora as Fiora glared burning daggers at him. He could see that Fiora was trying hard with keeping her poker face on but was failing as her eyebrows twitched once or twice during their stare down.

The Cardmaster studied the duelist's body since it might just be the last thing he sees. Although he resented Fiora's views, political opinions, and overall outward personality, he'd be lying is he said he felt the same resentment about Fiora's physical appearance. Fiora had the perfect mix to a sexy woman, having the build of a soldier while not appearing completely toned. Her hair drooped down, covering her eyes as she looked down. His eyes alighted down, he looked over to see her coconut-sized breasts and hourglass shaped chest. Fiora's pink areolas were bigger than normal, and her nipples were even pinker than her areolas. Her chest was toned, but not enough to show packs. Looking down even lower, Fate's eyes fell on Fiora's slender thighs, lengthy and soft, they glistened in the light that the lamp in her room provided. Overall, Fate felt that Fiora's body looked amazing, and had he not have full control of his head down there, he'd look pretty excited right now.

"How in the hell do you run so fast with those breasts?..." Fate thought out loud. Then his eyes widened as the realization of his actions kicked in. Fate quickly placed his right hand behind his back and charged a gold card; Fiora's hands were getting twitchy too.

"Twisted Fate, you have three seconds to explain why you're in my house before I place my rapier through your heart." Fiora declared as she reached behind her and pulled out the rapier she wields in the league. She walked forward and placed the tip of her sword on his chest. Fate looked into her eyes, then at her breasts, then at her eyes again. He was so grateful he had no irises, for no one can ever see what he's looking at.

"Oh, and Fate? If you I find out that you are lying, I will find you, and I will kill you. There's nothing I hate more than treachery." Fiora said angrily, she hated liars ever since her father deceived her, and knowing of Fate's background and current lifestyle only made her suspect Fate of lying even more. Fate considered lying to Fiora, but then remembered what Warwick did to Urf and wholeheartedly decided that honesty probably is the best policy in this situation.

"You see, I was out playing poker at one of Noxus' casinos and after winning a few games, the guards found out that I was using my magic to win a few games here and there, so they tried to arrest me but I managed escape, but not without receiving a little parting gift from my Noxian friends of course." Fate said with a poker face as he pointed out the crossbow bolt inside his back.

"So… you must be a wanted man now, then?" Fiora muttered quietly as she placed her eyes on the floor. After an awkward moment of silence, Fiora turned to the wall containing her many rapiers and picked out a rapier with a golden hilt and sheath and threw it at Fate while she grabbed the sword and parrying dagger she uses in the league and unsheathed them both, throwing the sheaths to the floor as she aimed her rapier at Twisted Fate's face.

Fate slowly unsheathed the rapier he was given and tested out the weight. After deciding that the weight was sufficient, he threw the sheath to the side and aimed his blade at Fiora's face too. Fiora's glare burned with anger while Fate's stare only gave away the coldness of his soul.

"Surely you aren't doing this for the bounty." Fate said aloud.

"No, it's not about the money. There's just something about taking down the man who's escaped all law that's so appealing." Fiora replied as she lunged at Fate.

The Cardmaster blocked her initial blow, and then counterattacked with a lunge to her abdomen. Fiora quickly reacted, blocking Fate's counterattack and sent a horizontal slash that tore into his shirt. Fate winced in pain and stepped back a few feet, keeping his blade up to block Fiora's advances as he prepared to throw a gold card. As Fiora continued to advance and lunge, Fate blocked and retreated. Fate bided his time, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Fiora again lunged towards him, and that is when Fate made his play. He spun counterclockwise towards the duelist to close the distance and threw his gold card. When the card made contact with Fiora's bare skin, Fate quickly disarmed her and placed his right foot in front of her feet. Grabbing her wrist, Fate pulled her weight to the floor and watched her tumble as he flipped her to the ground.

The helpless duelist could only look straight into Fate's eyes as he stared back at her."MMPH, HMPHHHH!" Fiora cried as she struggled to move her arms, legs, and lips.

Fate gave a hearty laugh as he tipped his hat at Fiora. "I never said I played fair, hon." And walked away from her range of vision.

Seconds passed Fiora laid on the floor. Once Fiora regained muscular control, she quickly grabbed her rapier and hopped back up to her feet and looked around the room, looking for a man with a stupid accent and a silly hat to shred to ribbons, but found nothing but the possessions she had in her room. Fiora's cheeks flushed and she threw her rapier to the ground and quickly put on her uniform. To Fiora, her first loss was unacceptable and was only given simply because Fate cheated. This was no longer about the honor of catching the legendary Twisted Fate and turning him in to custody, this was about settling the score and getting the fair win she deserved.

Fiora looked outside a window of her mansion and saw that it was nightfall. Grumbling something about Demacian security not up to par at night, Fiora called her most trusted house servant over to her room as she sat at her bed.

"Yes mademoiselle, how may I serve you, would you like the customary glass of wine?" The quaint and frail-looking servant said, holding ice filled bucket with red wine at the ready.

"No, not tonight Agnes, there's someone I want you to find information on." Fiora said with a sigh, she's been getting used to drinking alcohol at night in an attempt to get a restful night's slumber, however she had no time for that tonight.

"Oh? And who is this that's gotten my lady Fiora's attention?" The servant named Agnes asked, with ears eager to know her answer.

"Do you know of the man with the alias of Twisted Fate? He's one of the champions of the League, and an annoying one too… damn ganks" Fiora asked, muttering the last part. As a reaction, Agnes placed her hand on her cheek.

"Oh no! Has he stolen anything in the house?" Agnes cried, looking around her room. Agnes has been a part of the Laurent family for decades, and she'd be damned if some handsome punk stole one of the family's priceless treasures.

"No, he hasn't stolen anything, it's something else." Fiora replied. She was still having difficulty accepting her loss to that lousy con man.

"Then what is it about?" Agnes asked, her nosiness as a house servant kicking in.

"It's… personal, I can't tell you." Fiora muttered quietly as she looked away from her servant, not wanting anyone to know of her loss. Something like Fiora losing a duel is news that would pique all of Valoran's attention.

With a look of surprise on her face, Agnes smiled. "Ohhhh, that's what this is about. I understand, I'll help you however I can." Agnes replied, with a thumbs up sign to top it off.

Displaying a look of utter horror, Fiora nearly choked and replied with a "NO! Agnes, that's not what I meant."

A smile on Agnes' face showed that she wasn't listening. "I understand completely mademoiselle, I'll find out all I can about him." Agnes replied as she turned back and ran to the door.

"Finally, a partner for my little Fifi! I'm so excited!" Agnes muttered loudly as she exited Fiora's room.

"I HEARD THAT!" Fiora yelled at her servant, causing her servant to blush.

Notes:

Ugh, I don't think this is that much longer than my first chapter (only 3 word pages compared to chapter one's 2 pages) but I promise I'll try to make it longer, I just sometimes run empty for ideas and such. If you want to see something happen please tell me in the review, I'd be happy to write in something that's from a viewer! Anyway, I'm trying to be classy and not add in the fluff until later chapters but I'll spoil you as there will be fluff in the next one. (Fate gets _in touch_ with Ahri for a few hours. HUEHUEHUE Get it?) Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.


	3. Ahri x Twisted Fate

Note: It switches from Ahri's perspective to Fate's later on in the chapter, I do not own League of Legends

Ahri was lonely. She hadn't been with very many men recently and the fact that lots of the champions at the League were either married or in a relationship didn't help either. Don't take this out of context; many men would kill for one night with her alone. It's just that those men aren't who she wants to sleep with.

This month alone, Ahri has mad marriage proposal letters from ugly, pompous Noxian and Demacian royalty, death threats from jealous wives complaining about the faith of their men, and many other matters she just doesn't want to deal with. Most of the men who sought for her were hideous in appearance and even if they weren't they were hideous in personality. Contrary to popular belief, Ahri isn't the easy nymphomaniac everyone purported her to be. She was, in fact, the complete opposite. She played hard to get, and chose men who would love her the same way she would love them.

That being said, Ahri still had a heightened sense of sexual appetite, and with no men from the League willing to cheat on their spouses, (not even Draven, who was rather terrified of the idea of Riven finding out his actions and using her sword to make mincemeat of his testicles) she went to the closest bar in Demacia she could find and began drinking her sorrows away. In the back of her mind, she kept hoping some handsome prince in golden armor would whisk her away to paradise, but after several hours (and pints of mead) later, no such man came.

While Ahri dreamt of fancy and paradise, a man of Demacian royalty had actually tried to start a conversation with her. The Demacian had spent the last half hour bragging of his father's wealth and the possessions his father gives him, and Ahri had only been giving the occasional "Yeah" or "Mhm" that gave the man confirmation to continue rambling on. The foxy lady wouldn't even look at the man, as she was sure his hair was gelled, his clothes were expensive, and his cologne is too strong.

Demacian royalty were all the same: they would spend an enormous amount of time trying to impress you with achievements and wealth, and then subtly suggest sex through quiet and awkward requests to visit their lavish houses. Speaking of which….

"So um, uh, errr, I was ,uh, wondering if you would ,um, like to see my father's summer home. I-It's really big, and has lots of _rooms_." The Demacian asked with slime practically dripping from his gnarled teeth. The way he emphasized the word rooms only made her feel more sickened. He was definitely not in her League.

Ahri stared at the bottom of her mug; it had been her tenth serving. She considered if it was a good idea to go with him or not. She was only going to get hornier if she stayed and the man didn't look too bad under the low light. Ahri felt pity for herself, resorting to what's available and not taking what she preferred. This man would have to do, even if she didn't know his name.

"I'd love to." Ahri replied, giving the best fake smile she could muster. As they both stood up, the man offered his hand, to which Ahri responded by taking his arm instead. The duo stepped outside as the Demacian called over his own personal carriage and climbed in, offering his arm to her again.

Yet however, as if in a Twist of Fate, Ahri paused. Her nine tails shot straight up as familiar scent pervaded the air. With her nose wrinkling, she sniffed the air once or twice, confirming her suspicions. It was him.

How could she possible have forgotten all about him?

How could she have forgotten the promise he made?..

How could HE have forgotten the promise HE made?!

That bastard needs to pay what he owes!

Having completely forgotten of the Demacian offering his hand to her, Ahri bolted to the Institute dorms, where a majority of champions slumber for the night. Dashing through street after street, she made her way through to the purple and blue building and ran inside. Once she entered the dorms, she realized she had forgotten what his dorm number was.

Ahri uttered a sound of annoyance as she looked at a nearby clock and found that it was midnight. Assuming that the dorms followed alphabetical order, she walked through the hall and stopped at room 98.

Knocking to check if anyone's home, she was met with "Who's there?"The voice was masculine and raspy, almost as if he was whispering and talking at the same time. It could only Vladimir the Crimson Reaper.

"Do you know what Twisted Fate's dorm number is?" Ahri asked, eager to get her answer and make her way to Fate.

"Well, this is Vayne's room so you must have passed him by." Vlad replied oblivously, as if his answer held no significance.

"Vlad, you idiot! Why would you tell her that? You should've let me answer!" Vayne cried out as she smacked Vlad's arm a few times, causing him to grunt in reaction.

"I believe dorm 93 is where Fate lives, try out that dorm. Also, please don't tell anyone." Vayne said with a pleading tone. Ahri reassured the woman of her secrecy, Demacia and Noxus would erupt if they knew of Vlad and Vayne's night activities and the last thing they all needed was another bloody war.

Placing the events that just happened behind her mind, she roughly knocked on dorm 93 and waited impatiently for an answer. However, after waiting a few minutes, no one has answered yet. With her inhibitions suppressed, sexual appetite growing, and anger rising, Ahri banged on the door, causing splinters to fly out.

"Alright, Alright! Gimme a second!" A gruff and gritty voice answered. Surely enough, the door opens after a few clicks and turns, revealing a bandaged and shirtless Twisted Fate. He looked rougher than usual. Ahri couldn't help but gulp as she stared at his toned abs and muscular biceps; they were big but not grotesquely so unlike others in the League. The intertwining bandages on his left shoulder and lower abs didn't exactly make him look bad either. Switching perspectives, Fate had patched himself up after the battle with Fiora and had planned to go to bed. That was, until, Ahri showed up and began causing a whole lot of ruckus.

Fate stared at her as she stared at his chest. Moments passed as he waited for an explanation as to why she was here, but she only stared (or drooled, more like it) at his center so he flicked her on the forehead and watched her head snap back to reality.

" Remember me, Fate?" Ahri asked angrily, her frustration trailing in her voice. Fate could only stare at her quizzically as he formulated an answer.

"Of course I do, hon, how could anyone forget a pretty woman like you?" Fate replied, beating around the bush. He figured he had probably made a promise he can't keep and she had come for retribution. His life just keeps getting better and better.

"No you don't; if you did, you would remember the promise you made me!" Ahri yelled, pouting at him and throwing her arms down like a child would. Fate can't stand it when does that; it was too cute.

"Shhh! Quiet down or you'll wake the others!" the Cardmaster whispered as he took hold of her and pulled her inside, closing and locking the door soon after.

"Listen, Ahri, whatever I did, I promise I'll make it up to you, ok?" He pleaded. It had been a long day and he needed rest for the next day's match; he was assured whatever she wanted now could be paid in full later.

"That's what you said the last time you promised…" She whispered. It was the truth and Fate knew it, but he had to get her out somehow. He tried to grab hold of her wrist but she pushed him off. She then backed away from him and started doing the last thing he expected: stripping. Suddenly, he remembered what his promise was all about.

"Ahri, I know I promised last week that we'd do this, and I'm deeply sorry that I forgot, but we can't do it tonight. I've got a very important match tomorrow and I don't want to be late." Fate lied, he had no match tomorrow; he just didn't feel up for it tonight, and the fact that Ahri was the type of girl to go all night long didn't make this situation any more appealing. Fate was usually a very passionate man in bed, but there's something about getting torn to bits by Fiora that makes one a little less likely to want sex.

However, Ahri was having none of that as she slowly pulled her red and white shirt over her head and out of her body, revealing a white lace bra that was already beginning to fall as Ahri taking those off too. Fate, despite exhaustion and fatigue, tugged at his shirt; he was beginning to sweat. Ahri must've noticed it too as she flashed a smile and let her bra alight to the floor, her supple and perky breasts coming into Fate's view. Ahri had hoped that Fate would lose his inhibitions and attack but he only stood in place, staring at her as she awkwardly waited for him.

Eventually, she could no longer take the tension and Spirit Rushed at him, taking him down with her on top. "Pay what you owe!" She cried as she took hold of Fate's stubble-covered chin with both hands and kissed him roughly, caressing his tongue with hers.

Eventually, Fate regained his senses and fought back, reversing their position and wrestling his tongue against hers, allowing her no control of the situation whatsoever.

"You want it so bad? You've got it!" Fate whispered in her ear as he slowly pulled off her gold and white skirt and eventually her panties, revealing all of her fair, light skin to him. Seems he did want sex after all.

Cupping her left breast and sucking on the right, he slowly made his campaign from her upper to lower body. He stopped massaging her breasts and placed his tongue inside her shaven pussy, causing her to moan in delight as he frantically searched for her sweet spot and after a few minutes or searching/ licking, he finally found it.

Fate attacked it viciously, to which Ahri encouraged by removing his hat and placing her hand over his head to pull it closer to her. He continued his assault, flicking his tongue in and out of her as he used two fingers to prod in and out of her ass, leaving Ahri feeling like a horny mush of goo. Fate didn't stop his attacks, he wanted her to cum; he wanted to hear her scream. As the attacks pressed on, Ahri's amplitude increased as well, turning from quiet gasps and breaths to loud moans and whimpers. She was close to orgasm; he could feel it in her shudders and voice.

However, before Fate could have his first win of the night, Ahri used surprise to overpower him and pushed him down, reversing their positions again. "Oh no you don't." Ahri muttered as she pulled off his pants and then his boxers off of him.

Ahri poked at the ten inch erection and giggled as she watched it jerk upward happily at her. "He's happy to see you." Fate joked as he made the muscles on his penis relax and contract, causing it look as if it was bobbing up and down.

Ahri laughed as she took hold of it and stroked it up and down. "I'm happy to see you too, little soldier!" She cried as she took it inside her mouth. It filled her entire mouth and it even went as far down as her throat when she tried to put it all in. Ahri gasped for air as she retreated from the behemoth for a moment, then continued using sucking on his dick. She mixed it up, going deepthroat for one minute and then retreating and licking the head in another, making Fate give a few gasps and moans here and there.

Deciding that enough was enough, Fate cut to the chase and placed himself on top of her. He looked to her for approval and found it in her eyes. Inserting himself inside of her, he felt her walls tighten up. She contorting to his shape, not letting him go. He pressed onward, teasing her by moving slowly in and out. He felt her hands hug his back as she pulled him closer and whispered "C'mon, I _know_ you can do better than that…"

With his pride on the line, he let go of all inhibitions and drilled at her insides, using his well toned hips to put himself as far inside her as possible. Ahri reached at Fate's back and pulled herself closer to himself, biting his neck as he pounded her silly. She was slowly losing control and she enjoyed every second of it.

She could feel herself cumming; he could feel himself cumming. They stared into each other's eyes, one being golden while the other azure, and knew what was going to happen. Fate continued, ramming himself inside her but he could feel her convulsing and shaking erratically, and he couldn't help but notice that he was shaking too.

With the feeling of their limbs growing numb, they came simultaneously and fell to the floor. Their breath was hot and their skin was sticky, tired beyond exhaustion yet as energized as two kindled flames. They stared at each other, seeing the satisfaction in each other's faces.

"Wanna go again, sugar?" Fate asked, already knowing the answer.

"Gimme five minutes, then we'll go at it again." Ahri replied…

7 hours and thousands of calories burned later, Fate awoke to the sound of commotion in the main hallway. It was a new day and the champions of the League were preparing for another hard day of blood, gold, and glory. Turning to see if Ahri was still there, he found no surprise that she wasn't. "We should do it again someday 3." He pushed himself off the floor; he had slept on the floor an innumerable of times and had grown accustomed to the hardness of the ground.

Sighing, he took his pants and boxers and placed them inside his laundry basket, then he proceeded to head to the bathroom to relieve himself and take a shower to wash the stickiness of the previous night away. After getting out of the shower and toweling himself dry, he put on some deodorant and cologne. He then proceeded to put on the costume that was chosen for him to wear: the Tango Twisted Fate costume, a classy red and black suit and fedora that made Fate look and feel professional and formal.

Fate then teleported to the cafeteria of the Institute of War where he grabbed a quick bite of eggs and bacon while trying to search for and avoid the feisty Fiora that without a shadow of a doubt is searching for him too.

The Cardmaster would usually sit with his friends from Noxus, Zaun and Bilgewater but he knew that Fiora will expect him to sit there, he had scarred her pride and her win streak, it was expected that she'll be looking for him. Eager to get the day over with, Fate quickly ate his breakfast and teleported to the Fields of Justice, where all League matches take place.

Notes: How'd I do? That was the first lemon I did and I think I didn't do too bad, I looked at a few League lemons for inspiration and thankfully some people had what I was looking for. The next chapter is going to be the main story line, and I think I might be making at least one "what if" one-shot lemon that breaks off from this story in the future. Anyway, pls review if you liked/disliked it, I like to hear what people think of my work so I can draw experience from it. Good luck on your next game and have a wonderful day


	4. The calm before a storm

*notes: so sorry I haven't written anything for awhile. I've been hit with a real bad case of writer's block and I've been experimenting builds on TF for awhile now (ad tf with runaan's and IE melts everyone like butter). I just felt like writing a page or two to keep some of you interested. The next one will be a full blown intricately made chapter. Mark my words. Anyhow, I'm gonna go play AD TF top to try and gain some inspiration. Good luck on your next game evurbody!*

Thirty-five minutes into his match, Twisted Fate has become a maelstrom of death and fear to the enemy team, waiting until enemy champions were weakened in lane by his four teammates and teleporting in with a gold card ready to insure the assassination. There was no escaping Fate's near omnipresent power and soon enough, the opposition surrendered in a five to zero vote. The game ended with Fate scoring thirteen kills, two deaths, and five assists; he was so glad he remembered his match today, otherwise he's have missed out on a great game.

Once the summoners of both blue and purple team left and allowed the champions full control of their bodies again, it was standard that all champions go to the locker rooms of their gender and team color. Fate particularly disliked this portion of being a champion because there would always be at least one champ in the League who is indecent enough not to wear a towel or loincloth after he took a shower at a certain time.

Sure enough, when Fate arrived at the lockers, there was a Draven stark naked and standing on a shelf of blue lockers talking loudly to his ashamed-looking brother Darius about his manliness. Choosing to ignore Draven and his shenanigans, Fate quickly undressed and hung his suit and fedora on the locker hook and replaced it with a brown tank top over a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black cowboy boots, topped off with his signature hat. With no other matches for him that day, he decided to go explore the Demacian slums later today; He felt no fear of Fiora finding him because she was a noble and nobles often go out of their way just to avoid the slums. She would most likely not look for him there and even if she did, she'd have to be careful when chasing him; Demacian peasants and rogues have a hatred for nobles, and who could blame them? Fate agreed with how the peasants viewed the nobles there; with the way the nobles got around, what they wore, and how they talked to the poor, they deserve whatever happens to them if they travel the slums.

Making his way out of the locker rooms, Fate entered the cafeteria and went up to the bar counter for a mug of honeyed mead. He remembered the good old days when every champ was allowed as many mugs as they wanted; now they were all only allowed three mugs a day, all because some of the newer champs were lightweights when it came to liquor. The bartender handed him a tall mug of their cold mead and Fate nodded as he took a sip and smiled, causing the smile too. From the age of fetus, his best physical trait has always been his smile. He didn't know how or why, but he melted Frozen Hearts with that thing.

With mug in hand, he walked over the right where the cafeteria line was located. Taking an old wooden tray from a stack of trays and placing his mug on it, he reached for a meat pie but his wrist was suddenly taken and pulled back. Ready to curse out whoever did that, Fate turned to the person who accosted him and found to his Miss Fortune that it was none other than Fiora.

Immediately changing his expression from angry to his best poker face, he smiled at her through gritted teeth. He had completely forgotten the possibility of her being in the Institute at the same time as him. He mentally facepalmed, he might just be the end of his life… again.

"Hello there, Fate. It's nice to see you." Fiora said, still tightly clutching his wrist. Her face looked unnaturally calm, like her face was struggling to look as passive as possible. Fate knew that she definitely wanted to fight him and that she's only holding back because they were in public. He figured that his best chance of surviving this is to just play along.

"Good t o see you too, miss." Fate replied casually, causing the others to look at them. A champion like him and a champion like her would barely ever speak to each other, let alone speak casually like they were friends.

Pulling his head down so she can meet him at eye level, Fiora whispered "If you have a shred of honor and dignity, meet me at my estate at sundown. We will settle the score there, you worthless, lying, cheater!" before taking her food and walking to the Demacian champions' table.

Fate soon followed suit and took his meat pie and some corn bread, then head for Noxians' table; he wasn't a citizen of Noxus but people of his type were certainly welcome in Noxus, so it wasn't odd for him to sit there with them.

"Feelin' blue, Fate?" Talon asked as he motioned Fate to sit with him. Talon and he are close friends, having similar jobs and background history and all; it wasn't hard for them to get along.

"Fiora over there," Fate said in a monotone, pointing at where she was sitting for effect, " has challenged me to a duel tonight." After finishing his sentence, Talon immediately spit out his ale and laughed along with the others who heard his disposition.

"You must've done something extremely idiotic for her to challenge you." Darius said in a joking tone, laughing at his misery. "What could you have possibly done to make her hate you that much?"

"You see, I kinda… walked in on her naked." Fate replied back, nodding as the howling laughter increased in volume.

"Ohhh man, you my friend, are screwed! Maybe if you ask politely your ex could steal a Guardian Angel for you; the revive works outside the Rift, so you might be able to come out alive on this one." Talon sarcastically called. He seemed to get a kick out of watching Fate get into tight situations and somehow escape every time.

"I think we both know Eve would say no to that; the woman loves to watch me suffer more than you do. No way in hell am I ever talking to her again." Fate said calmly, that woman was nothing but pure chaos and he'll have no part of her foolishness ever again.

"Mhm, I guess that's true." Talon replied. "I guess you'll just have to bite the bullet; good luck, pal, you'll definitely need it."

And with that, Fate finished his meal and bid his friends adieu, then teleported to his dorm.

"Prepare for the fight or nap for a few hours?.." He said to himself out loud as he stared at his bed. "Why did I even ask?" He cried as he stripped off his hat and clothes and climbed in his bed.


	5. Duel

Twisted Fate grumbled as he shoved his hand into the inside pocket of his black leather jacket and fished for a lighter. Finding the lighter, he lit his cigarette and placed the Zippo back in its place and began making his way to Fiora's mansion. He had been in the slums of Demacia minutes before to buy a pack of cards from a novelty shop and visited a shanty diner after for a bite to eat. While there, he had asked the shopkeeper for the location of Fiora's mansion and he was given a point of finger to a dirt road not far from where he was and soon enough, he started on his way to Fiora's home with a cigarette in his mouth.

Removing the paper from his mouth and exhaling the smoke out, he studied the area around him. He was in-between two lush farmlands with scrappily made barns and even poorer looking houses in both of them. He ran his hands through a field of corn and felt it almost prickle against his skin. Fate smiled as he felt the thick greenery of the land and the heat of the late afternoon sun irritate his skin; he had come from sneaking from farm to farm, stealing dirty food from the fields and creeping into noxious barns just to get a night's sleep to eating like a king everyday and sleeping on a fine mattress made out of the finest materials Demacia has to offer every night. He thought how wonderfully lucky he was for staying alive for so long and even more lucky to be rich as hell.

Well, maybe not THAT lucky, since he's currently on his way to Fiora's mansion, where Fiora will without a doubt desire to duel him and maybe even kill him. Duels were no joke in Demacia, for they were the standard for settling conflicts; not only that, they were also the number one cause of death in all of Demacia. Many people have tried to ban or at least regulate it, but the pride of the nation overall won't allow it. Soon, the scenery changed as he passed the fields of farmland and crossed over onto a path with rows and rows of maple trees on both sides, rich with red and golden leaves that showed a clear sign of fall in full swing. As he kept walking, his path was blocked a daunting black iron gate. Peering through it, he could see a

"Guess you use Gate, against a gate." Fate whispered to himself as he took a deep breath, preparing to perform a stealthier version of his ultimate. This version was what he normally used outside the League, for the he didn't particularly like giving away his position when he's transporting himself to a location. Hiding behind an aged maple tree so that no one would see him teleport, he focused his mind on entering Gate, the dimension he uses to teleport from place to place. Seconds later, he disappeared and left behind a trail of blue mist.

He was now inside a different plane of reality, an alternate version of Valoran to be exact. Everything looked the same in this reality, save for the blood red sky and the gray clouds overhead. Here, Fate was omnipresent; he could be anywhere he wanted to be in the blink of an eye. He liked to observe the world's current events from Gate, for life went on just the same as it would in Fate's dimension. However, the one flaw he had in this reality is that he was unable to touch anything other than the ground he stood on and the atmosphere he breathed in. Being in Gate had a price, however, in the form of health. The longer he spends in it, the more it debilitates him, causing him to cough up massive amounts of blood and tears of blood to roll down his eyes if he remains long enough. The longest he's stayed inside is an hour, but he had to be hospitalized when he came back; he was "lucky to be alive", the doctors said.

Walking through the tree he hid in and eventually the gate that blocked him, Fate took another deep breath and went back to his world, teleporting just above the ground and landing with a soft thud. As he finished the cigarette in his mouth, he pulled out another from his pocket and threw it in the air, walking up to where it would land so he could catch with his mouth. As he closed his eyes and waited for the paper roll to land, he heard the sound of something sharp cutting the air and felt the skin on his face prickle twice.

Opening his eyes, he saw Fiora, armed with a rapier and wearing only the skin-leather portion of her standard League skin. The white scarf and jacket she usually wore was gone, along with her iron arm and shoulder plates, breastplates, and leg armor; thus leaving only the navy blue leather that covered every part of her body from neck to toe. Fate found this less armored, daresay less serious Fiora very refreshing, and no doubt very sexy.

"I was gonna smoke that, y'know." Fate said as he pulled out his cigarette pack, took another paper roll and threw it in the air, only for Fiora to slice it in half yet again. He looked at Fiora's face and found it to be impassive; she was in no mood for antics tonight, it seems. "No smoking allowed in the Laurent estate, I reckon?" Fate asked jokingly as he placed the pack inside his jacket pocket.

"That's right, you are here to duel, not smoke." Fiora called out calmly as she walked over to Fate and handed him her sword. As Fate did a few lunges and swipes with it, Fiora went over to a nearby table that held on top of it another rapier. Fate watched as she took the blade in hand and unsheathed it; it was the same sword she used to duel another man who cheated her out of her pride: her father. He didn't know much about her back-story but he did know of her father's treachery that stained her name. Fate shook his head and chuckled to himself as he thought of how much Demacians valued honor to the point of obsession with it, like it was of value or something. He never cared about honor and he probably never will; he was born with the burden of living in poverty with no education. He didn't have the luxury of having honor, or playing fair and that kind of mentality is something he's held on to all his life.

Fate continued to muse over his and his opponent's outlook on life as Fiora walked over in front of him and stopping when they've reached a suitable distance. Fiora stared straight at Fate's eyes; through silent communication, he could tell that she would be giving it her all in this fight, and was advising him to do the same. Fate smiled, in a way, he'd still be cheating; he wasn't kidding when he said he'd never played a fair fight.

Fiora initiated, seeming to nearly lose her physical shape and turning into a series of after- images. Fiora could have instantly stabbed him at a vital point and end the duel in record time of .6 seconds… had it not been for Fate's Destiny.

While Destiny seems to appear lackluster compared to its counterpart Gate, it's quite the opposite when Fate is outside the League. Destiny gives Fate omnipresent vision of his surroundings and slight clairvoyance, allowing him to keep track of the movement of objects around him and predict the actions they make before they do it; it's what allows him to win every card game and every fight (outside the League of course; sigh, noobs) he gets into. Seconds before Fiora even moved a muscle, Fate already knew that she would lunge at his arm and then at his chest and already figured out a proper counter attack.

Fate held his sword diagonally, blocking Fiora's lunge with ease. He then did the same on the left side of his body just as Fiora spun and attempted to slash at his left arm. Foreshadowing that Fiora was going to jump back so she could reengage, the Cardmaster propelled himself forward and lunged at her. This caught her by surprise, however she quickly turned it around by parrying the blow and countering with a nasty looking cut on Fate's left arm. He quickly backed off; he didn't expect her to be faster than Destiny's predictions.

"I think I might actually die tonight." Fate muttered to himself as they both dashed towards each other again…

Six minutes into the fight, it had become a close battle to a one sided beat down on Fate by Fiora as her inhibitions became suppressed and her strikes became more vicious with each passing second. Fate was having trouble simply standing at this point, as she began moving faster than Destiny's predictions. Already, she given him several gashes at every part of his body; even his clothes were in tatters while Fiora barely has a scratch on her.

Fate backed away from Fiora. His sword was getting heavy and he's running out of ideas. As he retreated, Fiora pressed the assault, subtracting the distance Fate attempted to make until his back pressed against her black iron gate. He lowered his rapier; the weight of it was becoming unbearable.

He slumped against the wall as he experienced another vision: It was a bloody rapier, dripping blood as it exited his chest. His visage looked sickly white, like he was going to- Fate forced himself to remove the vision and enter reality again. He had lost the ability to feel fear and nervousness; he had been in too many high noon showdowns and high stakes bets to feel scared about anything.

The Cardmaster gripped his sword and pushed himself off the gate, attempting to stand straight. He wasn't going down tonight without taking at least one more gamble: his life. The odds stood tremendously against him, and he himself knew that even his luck might not prevail this time.

With a steady breath, he placed all his energy in his arms and legs and lunged at her heart. With no surprise in his expression, he watched as Fiora easily parried his lunge and prepared to counterattack with one of her own. He felt something cold enter his chest, and he didn't need to be an archmage to realize what had just happened. His consciousness was slowly waning as he involuntarily stepped closer into Fiora and her blade.

"Well, I guess this means you win; good job Fifi." Fate hoarsely whispered as he weakly pushed himself off her, his knees folding as he removed himself from Fiora's blade and causing him to slump against the gate. He looked up at Fiora and saw the expression of worry in her visage. It was refreshing to see her not looking so smug.

"S-stay there, I'll call help." The Duelist stuttered, he could tell she was having trouble keeping calm.

"Oh I don't think that's necessary." Fate replied, laughing as heartily as he can, he had a habit of laughing when he should be in misery.

"Agnes!" Fiora yelled in an unnaturally high pitch. Seconds later, her most trusted servant Agnes came rushing out of the door holding a ladle.

"What is it, dear? I'm busy cooking." The middle aged blonde servant whined.

"No time for that, call for help, someone's been inju-" Fiora said as she turned and pointed to where Fate was, only to find that the Cardmaster was gone, leaving only a rapier, a hat, and blood on the gate and the ground.

*notes Ahhh don't you love cliffhangers? I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile, I had stuff to do and it absorbed all my time. I know it's kinda weird that I practically gave Fate the spider sense but I think that Destiny would have been able to do something like that. It also goes along with my belief that every champ in the League is wayyyy stronger outside the League, and that certain abilities and weapons are removed or weakened to make League as fair as possible. Since a lot of the fanficts I'll be doing take place outside the League, I'll be showcasing the true power of all the champions I make fanficts about. Look forward to the next chapter, it's gonna be all cute and romantic and shit. (Legit philosopher right here) Anyway GL on your next game and have a nice day!*


	6. Chapter 6

THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD

I know it's been a really long time until I've posted a new chapter but promise you that I am writing a new one in the works. School hit like a fire truck and I just simply don't have enough free time to write at a daily or even weekly basis. I promise that the next chapter is coming up, but I can't say that it will be up soon. I'm really sorry I can't upload as fast as I could in the summer, but please understand that I plan to finish this story. Don't check every day, but at least check every week. It will be there eventually. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, but I can't just pause school. Once the new chapter is up, I will delete this in place of the new chapter. Have a great day, and GL in SoloQ


End file.
